


Miserable choices

by AliceAlamo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: And there they were, the worried blue eyes that announced the storm and the fact that Loki would fail again...





	Miserable choices

Loki was too drunk to even remember the name of the god seated between him and Thor, too drunk to even think that he couldn't be there, drinking, as he and Thor were best friends or loyal brothers. Nevertheless, there he was! His head was too heavy to keep up, then why not lie on the dirty table for a few minutes? The wood smelled wet, old, and his perfect and soft skin complained about it, but there was no strength to move it. Thor came back to the table with new two big drinking horns, filled with the gods beer, good enough for Loki.  
Thor’s laugh made the table tremble, the other stupid and unimportant god punched the wood and then they embraced each other as old friends, even though Loki remembered that, maybe, Thor had almost been killed by the strange god once. They were in front of Loki’s eyes, drinking as they did before a big war! And there was a war… Thanos.  
Loki sneered, they all would be dead by that time on the next day. He glanced at Thor. His brother, his… lover, as he refused to call him aloud but not on his drunk mind, was quaffing the bear. Loki could see his throat moving, the liquid running from his lips and neck… And that’s all he could pay attention to, Thor, again and again…  
He closed his eyes and wished that, just for a moment, he could have peace, a night without thinking about Thor and all the things that they haven’t done…  
“Loki?”  
And there they were, the worried blue eyes that announced the storm and the fact that Loki would fail again, there was no way he wouldn’t regret his choices… not when it came to Thor and their miserable love…


End file.
